Ca presse ! Vite ! Magnezvous ! URGENCES quoi !
by Sansx
Summary: Urgences, la vraie, mais où les plombs pètent, où les infirmières sont infirmes, et où les docteurs n'ont pas forcément leur doctorat...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**L'ampoule et la trottinette**

(c'est pas de La Fontaine !)

Ta daaaaaa

Ta daaaaaa

Ta daaaaaa

Tou dou dou dou - Dou dou

(C'était la fin du générique !! Z'avez pas reconnu les coups de batterie ? mhooo)

--------------------------

Une ambulance arrive à plein pimpon (les hommes c'est plein poumons) devant l'entrée du cook county.

**Ambulance** : « Pimpon pimpon !! » (Oui je fais aussi les bruitages)

_Le cook County est littéralement le comté de la cuisine, j'aurais plutôt dis des boucheries mais bon… « Butcher County Hospital » ça jette moins !_

Le soleil est au rendez-vous, un peu de brise puisque des feuilles virevoltent autour du panier de basket du parking de béton de l'hôpital de la ville de…ahhhh ! Trop de compléments du nom tue le complément du nom !!

_Mais le contexte est important pour comprendre dans quelle … contexte arrivent les ambulanciers, là ils ont de la chance je les fais arriver en plein soleil !! Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça !_

L'ambulance arrive en trombe sur le parking. Ne voyant l'enfant en trottinette qui passait devant l'entrée qu'au dernier moment, l'ambulance s'arrêta en dérapage frein à main pile poil au niveau des portes coulissantes de l'hôpital. A l'intérieur du véhicule le brancardier a vomi tout son p'tit déj' (je ne décrirai pas la scène mais vous avez déjà mangés des Weetabix ?)

L'action peut commencer : l'ambulance est là. L'hôpital aussi. Normalement il y a des médecins qui devraient arriver. Top Chrono !

En ouvrant la porte de l'intérieur de l'ambulance, l'infirmière fit claquer la porte dans la face du jeune en trottinette qui s'était arrêté de peur en voyant l'ambulance lui foncer dessus. Il s'étala par-terre en se fracassant le crâne sur la roue arrière de son engin.

Et les héros sortirent de l'hôpital. Luka lâcha la bouche d'Abby et remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ambulance en piétinant le pauvre gamin couché par terre à côté de sa tapinette. Tout le monde sortit du véhicule, l'infirmière, le brancardier, le pompier, et le malade aussi. Luka à l'infirmière :

**Luka** (en regardant le corps): Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**Inf** : Moi j'ai … envie de pipi, je tiens plus !!

**Abby** : S'il vous plaît un peu de sérieux !

**Inf** : Femme de 35 ans. Retrouvée inconsciente dans sa baignoire par son chien.**Luka** : C'est son chien qui vous a prévenus ?

**Inf** : Non, en fait c'est la dame qui gardait le chien, parce qu'en fait elle faisait garder son ch…

**Abby** : On s'en fout, poursuivez !

**Luka** (vite fait entre les deux répliques) : Madame, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

La femme fit signe que oui. Elle ne pouvait parler car elle avait le tuyau pour respirer (que je sais plus le nom)qui l'empêchait d'émettre une parole.

**Inf** : On l'a réanimée sur place, tension stable, pupille réactives, pouls à 70…

**Abby** : Donc tout va bien, elle est sauvée.

**Luka** : Pourquoi vous nous l'avez amenée aux Urgences ??!! Elle avait pas besoin d'être intubée ! Vous êtes infirmière ?

**Inf** : (cyniquement) Non je suis celle qui garde le chien.

L'infirmière sortit le bras de la femme de dessous le drap et leur présenta la main gauche.

**Inf** : On l'a retrouvée comme ça.

La femme présentait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait comme une sorte de grosse protubérance qui émanait de la jointure de son pouce, index et majeur. Vu d'un peu plus près, la femme avait une ampoule aux doigts, non pas une ampoule due à un frottement intense, mais une vraie ampoule. 60 Watt, culot à vis, blanche.

**Abby** : Luka ! Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

**Luka** : Syndrome de Cloclo ?

**Abby** : Une épidémie !

**Inf** (Surprise) : Syndrôme de quoi ?

**Luka** : Quel est son nom au fait ?

**Inf** : (en recherchant sur son bloc note Cambridge) Euh…Alexandra Dunil.

**Abby** : (en regardant Luka d'un air amusé) : Elle porte bien son nom celle-là !

**Abby** **et** **Luka** : Voile sur les filles ! Ouh ouh ! Marques sur Dunil ! Ouh ouille !

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de soin et la porte se referma derrière eux. Avant de bifurquer sur Pratt et Ray, faisons un rapide tour d'horizon de l'état des lieux du Cook County. Un homme avec un bras dans la main droite, un autre avec une cuillère en bois coincée dans l'anus, et une vieille dame habillée en catwoman qui a fait une allergie au Wiskas…_On trouve vraiment tout et n'importe quoi dans les couloirs des hôpitaux._

Un homme arrive en courant à l'accueil.

**Homme :** Aidez-moi ! Y'a un enfant dehors !

**Frank** (le petit de l'accueil): Ah mince pas de bol ! Y'en a aussi plein dans l'hôpital !

**Ray** : Et en plus ils sont tous atteints de la polynucléotide virale…ils sont en quarantaine on risque tous de mourir d'un instant à l'autre !

**Homme** : Quoi ?! Je vous parle de l'enfant allongé dehors ?

**Pratt** : Quel enfant ?

Pratt lâcha ses dossiers sur le comptoir, Ray laissa tomber son stylo par terre, et Franck fit choir son beignet à la fraise dans sa bouche. Pratt suivit l'homme dehors.

**Pratt** : Ray qu'est-ce t'attends pour te pointer ?!

Ray ramassa son Reynold's et courut vers les portes coulissantes.

Dehors…

**Homme** : Il est là !

**Pratt** : (criant juste avant que les portes de se ferment) Amenez un brancard !

**Ray** : Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Pratt** : Quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?

**Ray** : Ca veut dire la même chose Pratt !

**Homme** : Des témoins l'ont vu se faire assommer par la porte d'une ambulance. Les infirmiers qui en descendaient l'ont entièrement ignoré, et lui ont même marché dessus.

_En effet le gosse avec un « 43 entouré » gravé sur sa joue droite. _

Pratt dévisagea l'homme qui lui parlait. Il portait un vieux pantalon militaire kaki troué. Sous sa veste en tweed grise cintrée il y avait un pull orange fluo. Pratt lui regardait la bouche quand il parlait. Il pensait « C'est pas une bouche ça ! Si c'en est une c'est une bouche d'égoût ! Oh vive l'haleine de rat mort ». Cela lui rappela une étudiante de fac: tout le monde l'appelait « La Fausse Sceptique » Il sortit de ses pensées le sourire aux lèvres.

**Ray** : Qu'est-ce tu fous Pratt ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Pratt s'éveilla et se vit seul : Ray, et le brancard étaient déjà entrain d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Il se leva et chercha l'homme qui les avait prévenus. Il le vit au loin, à la sortie du parking, avec la trottinette dans les bras…

**Pratt** : J'arrive. J'arrive…

**Ray** : Dépêche toi, le petit est plus atteint qu'il n'en a l'air…

Pour l'instant il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, car si vous n'aimez pas ça ne sert à rien que je continue (lol).

_Luka et abby vont-ils avoir une idée lumineuse pour sauver l'ampoule de la main du patient ? Le petit garçon à la trottinette (qu'il n'a plus) va-t-il survivre à son coup de porte ? Ray et Pratt vont-ils coucher ensemble ? Tant de questions et encore d'autres…auxquelles je pourrais répondre dans le prochain épisode…_

Suspens……………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand l'alcool et la fatigue s'en mêlent**

Retour à l'hôpital urgentiste le plus réputé de toute…sa ville ! Pendant qu'au Darfour notre Carter national se bat contre les mouches qui envahissent son hamac (parce que sa moustiquaire c'est que pour les moustiques et pas pour les mouches) voici ce qui se passe au Cook County.

Ray et Pratt sont, je vous le rappelle, venus en aide à un pauvre p'tit bonhomme qui s'est pris une porte d'ambulance en pleine face.

Salle de réveil.

Bip 

**Pratt** : Ray, va me chercher de l'armagnac !

**Ray** : Quoi ?! Pendant le service ?!

**Pratt** : C'est pas pour moi Ray, c'est pour le gosse !

Bip 

**Ray** : (avec un p'tit temps de réflexion) Ah non non ! Je vois où tu veux aller Pratt, il en est hors de question !

**Pratt** : Je veux juste que cette situation s'arrange, c'est tout, rien de plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

**Ray** : Tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois ?

Bip 

**Pratt** : A part croire en Mettalicus, le dieu du hard rock, je vois pas !!

**Ray** : Je crois que tu veux faire boire le petit pour insinuer un simple accident dû à l'alcool, juste pour éviter à l'Etat d'avoir des ennuis pour faute grave d'inattention. Mais je marche pas avec toi dans cette combine !!

**Pratt** : T'as déjà pensé à écrire des scénarii pour Dan Brown ?

Bip 

**Ray** : Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu voudrais défier le système Pratt ! La fois où tu as mis ton stylo plume dans l'estomac d'un patient pour montrer que ce n'était pas toi qui l'avais malencontreusement sectionné (sauvagement).

**Pratt** : Ray ! Ca suffit maintenant. Je veux pas faire boire le gosse, il n'a que 8 ans, qui croirait à une beuverie ?

**Ray** : Moi !

_Plus de bip. _

**Pratt** : Oui, y'a que toi qui le croirais. Je veux lui faire respirer la bouteille. Il est juste assommé le petit, ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste qu'il se réveille plus vite et qu'il rentre chez lui. Ses parents doivent être morts…

**Ray** : Quoi ???

**Pratt** : D'inquiétude, Ray, juste d'inquiétude. Tu es fatigué toi. Faudrait dormir plus et sortir un peu moins Ray.

_Plus de bip encore_

**Ray** : (Très inquiet) Pratt ?

**Pratt** : Quoi ?

**Ray** : T'entends rien ?

**Pratt** : (écoute un peu) Euh non Ray j'entends rien.

**Ray** : C'est ça le problème ! Ca devrait pas faire bip bip normalement dans la pièce ?

**Pratt** : Ah merde !!! Le gosse !!!

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...p !!! _(cri de la machine a biper le coeur)

Le soleil était éclatant dehors. Il pénétrait par toutes les fenêtres. Enfin celles qui étaient face au soleil. Parce que les autres étaient dans l'ombre. Beh oui !

Kerry Weaver, la chef de tout le monde, était au service de chirurgie. On le sait tous, Kerry vient de se faire opérer de la hanche pour pouvoir marcher normalement. Assise sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente, elle stressait. Elle avait la jambe droite qui frétillait d'impatience. Elle en profitait maintenant qu'elle pouvait la faire frétiller. Les coudes sur les cuisses, la tête dans ses mains, les doigts dans ses oreilles (enfin un dans chaque), Kerry attendait depuis maintenant 2 heures. (2 heures payées pendant lesquelles elle fout rien qu'à être assise). Dans cette situation et cette position on aurait pu croire qu'elle chantait pour sa jambe de bois, enfin sa nouvelle jambe.

Elle sentit un vent frais lui secouer la frange. Elle releva la tête et vit une blouse bleue avec un bloc-notes dans les manches.

**Kerry** : ah enfin Docteur Rasgotra ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

**Neela** : L'opération a duré plus de deux heures, je suis complètement épuisée…j'ai fait une petite pause…

**Kerry** : Une pause ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ca fait deux heures que tourne en rond dans ce couloir qui je dois l'avouer est très glauque, que j'attends de savoir si tout se passe bien derrière les portes, que j'espère que vous faites du bon boulot et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que vous faites une pause parce que vous avez mal aux reins ?!?!

**Neela** : Du calme Kerry, du calme…

**Kerry** : Comment voulez-vous que je me calme…vous faites une grave erreur Neela, je suis chef des urgences, vous savez ce qui peut vous arriver ????

**Neela** : Kerry, asseyez-vous…Respirez. L'opération a été plus compliquée que prévue certes, mais je n'ai rien laissé en plant, Docteur Jivago m'a remplacé.

**Kerry** : C'est qui celui-là ? Il est nouveau dans la saison ?

**Neela** : Peu importe Kerry, vous savez que je suis nouvelle en Chirurgie, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'opérer pendant plus de deux heures consécutives et surtout un cas comme ça. Un peu comme si j'étais en conduite accompagnée…

**Kerry** : Je l'en fous Neela !!! Comment ça s'annonce alors ? Il va s'en sortir ?

**Neela** : C'est assez compliqué à dire Kerry, mais je pense personnellement que oui.

**Kerry** : Dites-moi ce que vous lui avez fait ?

**Neela** : Pour l'instant je lui ai ouvert l'abdomen, je lui ai injecté 10 mg de Canicétyl Amilaque, et j'ai apaisé l'hémorragie intestinale.

**Kerry** : Quoi c'est tout ???!!!

**Neela** : Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un cas qui sort de l'ordinaire pour nous. Il nous faut du temps, pour comprendre ce qui lui ait arrivé.

**Kerry** : Combien de temps encore ?

**Neela** : Je pense que dans 4 heures vous pourrez venir en salle de réveil pour voir comment va votre Labrador.

**Kerry** : Tous les canidés vous remercient aujourd'hui pour ce que vous faites.

Pendant ce temps Luka et Abby s'occupent toujours de leur ampoule à la main.

Et Carter se badigeonne toujours de Raid à la citronnelle.

Dans le prochain épisode, vous retrouverez Luka, Abby et leur Cloclo. Mais aussi vous saurez si l'opération canine a réussi. Mais vous retrouverez d'autres personnages, dans d'autres situations encore plus extrêmes…


End file.
